Dad's an angel, and Mom's a witch What can I do?
by countertiger-x
Summary: Piper's daughter, Sam, is 14 and has many powers, stonger than the "charmed" ones. But she is in serious danger. Can Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole save her from the evil demons that want her powers and her soul? Find out what happens. "FINISHED"
1. Another Halliwell born

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Charmed except for some, i.e. Sam and the demons.  
  
Piper sits up her hospital bed, for she had just had her daughter, Samantha. She held her in her arms as Sam stopped crying and started to sleep. Piper put her daughter on her chest and started to rock her back and forth. "She looks great." Piper started.  
  
Leo was next to her, stroking Piper's hair, and showering her with kisses.  
  
"Yep,I agree." Paige was right next to her as she was watching her sister and her brother-in-law hold her newborn niece. She smiled but then frowned as she looked at her watch. Where the hell is Phoebe, she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was still stuck at work, writing her last advice in her advice column. "Shit, I'm late. gotta finish, gotta finish." she stuttered as she was typing away. Suddenly, she felt a strong force behind her. "Cole..what are you doing?"  
  
Cole had orbed behind her wanting to surprise her with flowers. "I brought you these." He said as he handed her the flowers. Phoebe pushed them away. "I don't want them Cole. They suck ass. We are NO LONGER together. Get over it, now I have to worry because one of my sisters has already had my niece which I am supposed to be holding right about now, so will you shut up!" she screamed.  
  
Cole put the flowers on her desk. "Look, I'm not going to give you up. I never wanted to sign those divorce papers, because I believe that we can still be together. I love you Phoebe." He said with a compassionate voice. Phoebe stopped her typing and closed her eyes tight wanting him to go away so she wouldn't have to cry again.  
  
"Please..Cole.Just.I can't take this right now. Just please." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. Cole turned around. "I'll be around." He said and then poofed in a bunch of blue smoke. Phoebe kept her eyes shut tight. She reached for a handkerchief in her pocket and wiped her eyes. Then opened her eyes and started typing again.  
  
At last when she finished, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door to her car and sped to the hospital.  
  
Leo was watching the nurses bathe his daughter through a glass wall along side with other fathers. Smiling, when he saw that Sam wasn't making a sound while the water was touching her delicate skin. Phoebe ran down the hall and slipped when she saw Leo.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh." Phoebe screamed as she fell on her butt. Leo turned around and saw Phoebe on the floor and helped her up to her feet. "Where the heck were you? Piper's been worried sick." Phoebe brushed herself off. "Sorry, I've been really busy with work. Where is she? Whatever her name is?"  
  
"Her name's Sam. I dunno, Piper said she wanted to get RID of the "P" thing in the family. Well, whatever. She was 7 pounds, 3 ounces. Very healthy, and we're thinking of initiating her destined powers early." He said. Phoebe looked shocked. "What? Now? I mean, she's only a baby. And you don't even want to put the binding spell on her? Why? I mean, who knows if she's going to be able to control them! I mean we got ours when we were in our twenties at least and we're still not that used to them!"  
  
Leo smirked. "Yeah, um, we weren't thinking right at this instant. We were thinking when she was old enough to control them. Say at 6. Now, would be a too dangerous time to unleash her powers. We are going to put the binding spell on her once we get home. I mean, we don't even know which powers she has. I mean, we already know that she has healing powers, from me, but she might have explosive powers or freezing powers, I mean who knows? And Phoebe, you are still in your twenties."  
  
"Shut up Leo. Well, I'm gonna go see Piper, I bet she's real pissed."  
  
"Trust me, that's why I'm out here, so you guys can go yell at each other."  
  
"That's nice to know Leo. Oh yeah, he he he. Congratulations, I wish you guys the best of luck. She's beautiful Leo. Very lucky man." Phoebe said as she went and gave Leo a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Phoebes. Now go on. She's in room 402." He pointed in a certain direction and Phoebe nodded. She ran off again, looking for the room number, and when she finally found it, she saw Paige and Piper talking. "Hey guys. Am I late?"  
  
"You bet your freaking ass you are Phoebe. Where the HELL were you?" Piper screamed. "You are supposed to be my sister, and my SISTER is supposed to be there with me when I am giving birth to a certain niece. You better be careful Phoebe, cuz I just want to make you explode right now, got it?"  
  
Phoebe sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but powers don't work on good witches remember.. Sorry, I just had something to deal with."  
  
Paige looked confused. "Let me guess. Cole visited you again with his usual flowers and candy or something to flatter you."  
  
"Close, it was only flowers this time,"  
  
"Well sorry you had to deal with that, but did you even see her?" Piper asked, deciding her daughter was more important than her stupid demon former brother in law.  
  
"Yes, Piper, I saw your beloved Samantha. She looked cute, probably gets it from Leo." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
"Hardy Har Har. But right now, I want to talk to you guys about her future."  
  
"Yeah, Leo told me that you wanted to stop the binding spell early, but.why? I mean.what if she spills?"  
  
Paige butted into the conversation. "Well, I think it's a cool idea. I mean then, we wouldn't have to keep the secret from her all her life until she's older. Wait a minute, now that she's born, Piper, are you still going to help us protect innocents?"  
  
Piper looked unsure. "I.I.maybe.I..Let's not get to that right now. My point is this. Her powers are maybe more powerful than us combined, considering that her mother is MUAH, a witch and her dad is an angel. We really don't know how much her power can do. The other thing is, is that remember ALL those other demons that always want to try and steal our powers. Well, what if they hear about Sam, and.and.now they go for her." Piper said with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure that we can protect her. Besides, maybe if she does adapt to her powers at a young age, maybe she can protect the innocents with us! That would be fun!"  
  
"And risk her getting hurt in SOOOOOOOO many ways. I really don't think I'm ready to do that.as a real mother now. I don't want to lose her. "  
  
"Of course you don't Piper. That's why we are going to be the ones to protect her from anymore demons, until she's about old enough to use her powers. But what I'm saying, if she's more powerful than us, then maybe she is gonna be the one to protect US." Phoebe said.  
  
"Wow, never thought of that. We'll talk later, but all I want to do is sleep. It's been a LOOOONG day. So just go to the snack bar or something and call Leo over here will ya?" Piper said while turning around and cuddling into the covers. "Ugh, these pillows aren't comfortable at all.."  
  
"Sure Piper. Oh, and congrats k?" Phoebe said as she gave her sister a light kiss on the cheek as Paige was in line behind her to do the same. They all gave each other a big group hug and they felt the warmness between them. Piper secretly wished that only Prue were there to also comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry sis, we'll protect our little niece till the end.no matter what kind of big ass demons come in the way. Don't worry so much. It gives you wrinkles." Paige said. Piper laughed and then quietly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it so far. This is my first charmed fic, It's funny cuz I only watched the show like twice and I saw the season premiere yesterday and I really got into it and I read all the episode summaries so I could make this fic happen, Well read and review please! 


	2. Evil on the tracks

A/N: Please, Please Please review my story! It would mean a lot!!!  
  
A little goblin like creature with huge black eyes and big elf ears, crawled up to where his master, Zelantos, one of the most powerful and magical creatures on earth, for he is half demon, and half warlock. "Master" the creature says in a quiet voice.  
  
The powerful Zelantos open's his eyes and stretches his big muscles out, for he was taking a nap. His big yellow, fiery red eyes glared at the goblin. "Xander. What news have ya got for me?" he asked in a lazy voice. Xander looked up, for Zelantos was at least twice his size.  
  
"Master Zelantos, it's about the "Charmed" ones. There is a fourth with powers so great, I could smell them from miles away. The new one can match any of your strongest warriors. In fact, my lord, the new one is quite capable to match..you." he said in a slow, quiet voice. Zelantos was shocked, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"That's absurd! Me? This new witch? And this is what? A child?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Please" Zelantos waved his wands in disagreement. "No child or witch can outstand me. I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world.And you say this child can beat MY power?"  
  
"You have to trust me sire. My smell can detect how much power a being has, and this child, shows more power than you can ever have."  
  
Zelantos sighed. "More powerful than me...hmmmmmm.." he went into his thinking state. "XANDER!! I HAVE IT!" he bellowed. Xander was startled by his loud scream. "When this witch, is mature enough with it's powers, then I will be the one to snatch her away and I will suck every last drop of her magic, then I will insert that into me..and I'll have so much power, I will be immortal!!!!! What's better, is that I can get the magic of the other three, which powers I have been longing for, for centuries!"  
  
"Isn't that a little obvious? I mean, probably all warlocks heard about this new witch, and they will be after her as well."  
  
"Oh shush. All other warlocks aren't even that powerful anymore, that's why they want the kid. But with me? Only few still posses every last one of their powers, which is including me. I can avoid the stupid power of three that is protecting the new one, but the others cannot."  
  
"Oh ,yeah. He he he. I knew that. But I mean, what about...Master Loki?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME IT FRONT OF ME! It was hard enough killing Zarbos, but that stupid brother of mine is the only one who posses more powers than me. It's never fair. He was mom's favorite, so he gets the good powers. He is also the only one who posses a little good in his heart. That little traitor. He's probably after the kid too.. We will wait, Xander, but for now, for the next few years, you have to keep an eye on the witch, so we can know when to strike!"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"And maybe, if I get those extra powers, I can finally destroy that stupid brother of mine, and I wouldn't have anything to worry about. AND I could be invincible." Zelantos said in a very evil voice. Then he let out a very evil laugh.  
  
****  
  
Loki peeked into the room 402 silently, and he saw the witches talking. He listened to every word they were saying with his super sonic hearing. "She could be more powerful than us combined, I mean we don't know what she's capable of." He heard the one in the bed say. Piper was her name, right? He thought.  
  
Loki lifted an eyebrow. "More powerful than the power of three?" he asked himself. A smile came across his face. "Yes...more powerful. I can get those powers..and I...I can rule.." his thoughts suddenly got cut off when he heard that two of the witches were coming out. "We'll see you later ok hon!" one said, the one called Phoebe.  
  
Loki gasped and quickly with the wave of his hands, he transformed his whole image. From his regular attire, a tan trenchcoat, blue jeans and a tee, he changed it into a green surgeon's suit, with a hat and a mask so it would cover most of his face. He quickly turned around and made a clipboard appear in his hands so it would look like he was doing something.  
  
He smirked, when he thought that his disguise worked until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the one called Paige with her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, I can tell you work here an all, but my sister in there is very uncomfortable, and she needs better pillows. Can you please get her more, better pillows so she can be as comfortable as possible?"  
  
Loki lifted his eyebrow again. How rude, he thought, just come up to me like that and scream. He let out a small laugh. "Helloooo? Is there something funny here? Because I just really don't see anything." Paige screamed.  
  
The half demon/ half warlock shook his head, startled for he had almost forgotten about the young witch. "Yes, sorry ma'am, I'll tell a nurse immediately, and I can assure you that your sister will be comfortable at her stay at this.uhhh.hospital.. "  
  
"Yeah thanks." She said in a sarcastic tone. "You better be for what we're paying for the freaking day..." she muttered under her breath. Loki smirked for he thought the joke was funny. He sighed and waved his hands. Three big fluffy pillows magically appeared on the end of Piper's bed. Piper moved a little, but she didn't wake up.  
  
The warlock gave a half smile and a shrug. He was a powerful demon/warlock but he wasn't THAT heartless. 


	3. Another day, another demon

Fourteen years later..  
  
Sam was watching it all. She saw her mom get slammed against a wall knocking her unconsious. She saw her dad get blasted with an energy ball and also get knocked unconcious. She saw her aunts get trapped, by two big men that looked like soldiers. She wondered why she wasn't there helping them. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shouted to them. But she couldn't move. Something was blocking her. Then a person who was doing this turned around, and Sam saw his face, and he laughed. Then finally waved his hands again, and the soldiers who was hurting her family, took out their swords and stabbed her Piper, Phoebe and Paige all at one time. She screamed but no sound came out of her mouth. All she could do is listen to their screams and listen to the man laughing..  
  
Samantha Wyatt sat up, sweating, with her eyes bulging open, to see the walls of her room. Her Josh Hartnett poster on the wall, and her computer laying silently on her desk by the door. She looked around again, making sure another time, that this was really home. She looked at her alarm clock. 2:30 am. She got up and walked out of her room through the hall, to her parent's room.  
  
She opened the door slightly to see if Leo and Piper were there, and when she saw that they were, she quietly sneaked over to Aunt Paige's room to see if she was still there, slumbering. She saw Paige with her bright red hair laying on her pillow, snoring quite loudly. She lifted an eyebrow and closed the door again.  
  
Once again, she sneaked over to Aunt Phoebe's room, and saw her quietly sleeping in her bed. Sam sighed and went back to her room. She grabbed the bottle of water that was next to her bed, and gulped it. "Oh man Sam , this is the third time. Get over it, get over it." She whispered to herself. She lay flat on her bed staring at the ceiling, blinking, and thinking about her life.  
  
"Great, I can't fall asleep again." She muttered. She thought she heard something crawl on the floor quickly. She looked around her room, on the floor, under her bed but she didn't see anything. "Flashlight" she said using her power to orb things to her. The flashlight appeared in her hand, which was before on her desk, and she turned it on.  
  
Not a sound came from any corner. Until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something quickly fled over across the room, and went out to her balcony. She gasped and went closer to see what it was, but tripped over the wire of her stereo, and accidentaly turned the speakers on.  
  
Loud Ozzy Ozbourne music came on with the volume so loud that the base drum was beating along with her heart. She was flat on the floor when Leo orbed into her room, still wearing his pajamas. His eyes were still half closed but he was looking around to see what happened.  
  
"Oh crap." she said as she lifted her head to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige run into the room all at once. "Sam? SAM? What the heck happened?" Piper screamed. Paige was rubbing her eyes so she can clearly see the room. Phoebe was yawning and stretching her arms. "That's what I'd like to know." Leo said.  
  
"He He He He. Well, nothing..really." Sam started. Piper rolled her eyes. "Then can you please explain why you are flat on the floor with your feet tangled in wires and why your stereo speakers crashed on the floor along with you playing loud rock music at say 3:00 IN THE MORNING?" she screamed in her sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry..um.I thought I saw something on my balcony.." Sam replied. Piper looked worried. "Leo, check the balcony to see if anything is there." She said while pushing him to the doors. Phoebe was helping Sam up and Paige was picking up the stereo speakers off the floor. "These are totally finished.." She said as she was looking at the big cracks in the speakers.  
  
Leo looked out the balcony doors and came back into the room. "All clear.. Sam, this is the third time you've complained of something on your balcony." He said. "I'm serious dad! I saw something crawl out of my room and onto the balcony really quickly." She replied. Piper was putting Sam back to bed. "Well, it was probably just a mouse or something. And if it was something out of the super natural, maybe you should consult us next time instead of putting things in your own hands. You could of gotten hurt, all right?" Piper said, still sort of pissed off.  
  
Sam nodded and they all went back to sleep. Except that Sam didn't go back to sleep. She just kept watch, until finally about an hour later, she fell right to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Sam woke up to the sound of loud banging downstairs. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took the covers off her legs and went to see what the racket was. She looked out of the door and looked left and right. Phoebe ran right past her door and was going downstairs quickly with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
Sam went out of her door and rushed to the top of the stairs to see what was happening. When she got there, she saw a man with a large ax running around and trying to kill the sisters. Paige was running around looking for something to block in his way. Piper was trying to freeze him but it was no use, her power wasn't working on this being.  
  
Then finally Paige was able to get the ax out of the man's hand. "AX!" she screamed, and the ax just magically appeared in her hand. Then Phoebe jumped out of nowhere and kicked the guy in the face. The man fell down and then the three sisters came together and started reading from the piece of paper Phoebe came down with.  
  
"From the stars and to the sea We are the power of three Because this man made so much slashes, Turn this murderer into ashes!" the three shouted.  
  
The man started to burn. "Nooooo!" he screamed then in a few seconds, he blew up. Sam had to cover her eyes for the explosion gave off a really bright light. The three sighed. "Because this man made so much slashes????? What the heck kind of spell was that?" Paige screamed. Phoebe crossed her arms. "Sorry! It was all I could think of at the time. I only had a few minutes to write the spell, besides it worked anyway didn't it?" she screamed.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "The same every morning." she muttered as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up for school.  
  
**** Sam grabbed her backpack and left it by the front door. Then she ran to the kitchen. There, she saw Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sitting at the table each with a cup of coffee. "Hey hon. Come, sit, eat." Piper said while pulling out a chair for her to sit.  
  
"Thanks mom. So, who was the new demon this morning?" she said while drinking some milk. Piper looked surprised. "I thought I told you that when there is a dangerous creature in the house, you stay in your room." Piper said putting her head against her palm. "Oh come on Piper. Just chill. She's been seeing this stuff since she was a kid. You don't really have to hide anything from her anymore."  
  
"Yes, ok Phoebe, but what if she got hurt. Then what would happen? Hmmmm?" Piper asked turning to Phoebe. Paige butted in. "She has healing powers Piper. And besides, that demon was not THAT dangerous, compared to what we're used to." They all started talking and fighting about the fight this morning.  
  
Leo looked at Sam and started whispering. "It was just this ax murderer that has been stealing lives for his own personal gain. Last night, before we all went to sleep, Phoebe had a premonition that an innocent would be killed in the house this morning that they were supposed to protect but luckily they stopped him."  
  
"Thanks dad. At least someone is answering my questions around here." She muttered under her breath. Finally after a while Paige and Phoebe said they had to work and Leo had some job to do. It was just Piper and Sam in the kitchen. When Piper was about to get up to do the dishes Sam wanted to talk.  
  
"Mom." she said before Piper even got up. "Is there something wrong Sam?" she asked sitting back down. Sam nodded. "It's about last night. There was a reason that I was up at 2:30 in the morning." Piper had another worried look. "What..what was it?"  
  
"I had a..sort of a nightmare."  
  
"What kind of a nightmare?"  
  
"I sort of saw...never mind. It was just a scare..It's ok mom. I'm fine." She stuttered as she ran for the door. "Oh, no you don't get off that easy. Tell me now!" Piper said as she ran after her. "It's fine mom, really! You don't have to worry!" she called back as she headed out the door and ran for school. "I'll get you when you come home!!!" Piper called out as she was watching Sam run.  
  
****  
  
Xander crawled up to Zelantos, who was practicing his fencing skills. "Master." he whispered. Zelantos didn't look from his practicing but spoke anyway. "Xander, how many years have we been waiting?"  
  
"Fourteen.."  
  
"And do you know if the witch's powers have developed yet?"  
  
"Master.they are..complete.." Xander replied in a proud voice. Zelantos was shocked. "What? Really? That's.That's.just the best news I've heard in the last 5 years!!!! Are you totally sure that this being has all its powers?"  
  
"Of course Master..I saw the girl use them when I was watching her. I almost got caught.but I managed to get away safely."  
  
"Yadda Yadda Yaddda.ok ok ok! Now, I just need to think of a plan to steal some of her powers at first and then I'll strike when she is weak. Making her weak..I'll make the others weak too..they will suffer.." He said and then again, he broke into an evil laugh.  
  
Loki stood there, invisible, listening to every word his older brother and his old house assistant was saying. "It's time, I'll have to get rid of Zelantos first.." He said sadly as he walked away into the total darkness.  
  
A/N: Ok, I can tell that nobody is really reviewing my story.so I really don't think I should go on with this stupid fic, since it's no good anyway, but just because I need to let it all out, I'll keep it for a few more chapters. So, whatever.I know nobody is reading this anyway... 


	4. Love and Algebra

Phoebe was eating her lunch that Piper had made for her outside on a bench. "Dang, I need Piper to make more lunches for me." she said munching into a sandwich. A little tomato juice came running down her chin. She took off her glasses, and she tried to look for a napkin in her brown paper bag.  
  
"Clean up on aisle Phoebe." Phoebe heard a dark handsome voice say. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling that you need these." Cole said while holding up some napkins. He too had a lunch bag in his hand. Phoebe looked up and put her sandwich down. With her mouth full she took the napkins. "Wrrrrhat..do rou rant.?" she said while chewing. "You sound like Scooby Doo, can I share some scooby snacks with you?" he said while smiling.  
  
Phoebe finally swallowed and wiped her face. "You need better pick up lines stupid. Now I'm trying to eat my lunch. Can I do it in peace?" She started to get up but Cole sit her back down. "Please sit. I just want to have a nice lunch with you, that's all." Phoebe let out a small grunt but she moved over so he could sit down.  
  
"Thank you." He said looking at her but Phoebe was trying to avoid eye contact and just took another bite in her sandwich. "Phoebe. It's been so long. I know you still love me..you even admitted it, but I just have to know why we can't be together."  
  
Phoebe stomped her foot hard. She wrapped her remaining part of the sandwich and shoved it back in the bag. "I knew it! I knew you just didn't want to have a 'quiet' lunch with me. How many times Cole? Huh? Come on, how many times do I have to tell you that it's over. We can't be together anymore. Ok, I love you. I loved you since the first day I seen you, but it's just not meant to be!"  
  
"Why Phoebe, why? Why can't we just be happy? Why can't we ever be together. Who said that it was over? I never said it, and I know you dread it. Now I want to know why?"  
  
"Cole, you know how many times you broke my heart? You know how many times you tried to KILL my family? You know how many times we have been split apart? You know how many times we had to KILL you and do you know how much pain I had to suffer? I don't want that anymore Cole. I don't! I want to stop fighting you! I don't want anymore pain and I just want to be free from this grasp that you have on me!"  
  
"That was when I was evil. You know that I've changed, you know that I'm good. You don't have to suffer any pain anymore. I love you with all my heart! And love can conquer anything! I held on in the wastelands for you! Can't you see that? I'm not evil. I'm in love and that's what is making me grasp you so hard!"  
  
"Cole, who knows if love conquers all. I don't even think love exists anymore..."  
  
"But Phoebe, please. I just want you so bad. Admit it, the pain that you felt when we were together or and other pain, can't add up to the pain you and I are feeling right now that we've been apart for so long."  
  
"LEO!!!" Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe, just give me a chance! Please! We can be so happy! I love you so much! I know that you do too! It WAS meant to be!"  
  
"LEO!!!!" she screamed once again. Cole grabbed her hand and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Phoebe remained silent and then looked into Cole's eyes. She shook her head. "No.."  
  
Just the Leo orbed behind her. "Is anything wrong Phoebe? Hello Cole.."he said. Cole waved and smiled. Phoebe didn't talk for a few seconds, for she couldn't get over the look in his eyes that made her feel warm. "I need to go home, I don't feel very well. I'll skip the rest of work today." she said finally letting go of his eyes. Leo nodded and they orbed away.  
  
"I'll prove it to you Phoebe. I'll prove I'm good. And I'll prove that it was meant to be." Cole said silently as he walked away.  
  
****  
  
Sam tried to concentrate during an algebra test. "Crap..um.a+b=..uhhhhh." she started. "All right class, time to turn in your papers!" her teacher called. No, she thought, I'm not finished yet, I need to pass this or I'll fail this class. So she did the only thing she could do. Sam waved her hands, and the whole room froze.  
  
She sighed and went back to her test. Went she was finally calm she got to finish it. When she was about to wave her hands to unfreeze her class, she felt a sudden chest pain. She clutched her heart, and felt as if something was being sucked out of her.. "Ah."she gasped as she was feeling the pain.  
  
Was it a heart attack? The pain wouldn't go away, and eventually the freeze wore off. Her teacher saw her gasping for air, clutching tight to her chest. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed when she couldn't take the pain anymore. Her class turned to her, and her teacher and classmates tried to help her.but the pain wouldn't stop.  
  
"Oh man.oh man.. " she muttered as she fainted to the floor.  
  
Loki looked at the girl on the floor. He was invisible again with his hand out to her chest, sucking the power out of her. He could feel the power going into him. He almost felt sorry for the girl, but realized that his little tiny good side was getting to him. He shrugged and kept sucking the power out of the girl.  
  
He grew tired, and finally stopped. He didn't get all her power yet. Oh no, there was A LOT more. And he would come back.soon. 


	5. There's a first time for everything

Sam lay still on the couch, unconscious. Piper walked back and forth waiting for Leo to come in. "LEO!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME!!!" she called. Leo then orbed into the room. "What? What happened?" he said looking around. Piper pointed to Sam. "Heal her!!!!" she screamed. "What happened to Sam?" he asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember, is that I was cooking at the restaurant, and then I got this call from her school that, she had had a little heart attack, and then she fainted in the middle of class. I don't know what happened!" she said and then started to cry. "Come on !!!! Wake her up or something!" Piper screamed at Leo and slapped his arm.  
  
Leo put his hands over Sam, and then they started to glow, but it wasn't working on Sam. "It's not working.." he said, but he tried harder and harder. He finally gave up after the thousandth time. Suddenly, Phoebe and Paige burst into the house. "What happened? Why'd you call us here?" Paige asked.  
  
They both saw Sam on the couch with her eyes closed. "Oh my god, honey." Phoebe gasped after she put her hand to her mouth. They all went to see how she was doing. Then Sam opened her eyes lightly and saw them around her. "Angels..Did I die?" she said softly. Piper laughed through her tears and hugged Sam.  
  
"Oh my god! Thank god! You are ok!!!" she said, suffocating Sam. Phoebe, Paige and Leo all sighed in relief as she saw Sam sit up. Sam put her hand up to her head. "What the heck happened?"  
  
Piper suddenly got really mad. "WELL WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY YOU FREAKED US ALL OUT!!!" she screamed. Sam looked confused. "I don't know.. Why aren't I at school.."she started. Phoebe came next to her and put her arm around her. "Hon, your mom said that you had a heart attack." She said looking at her.  
  
Sam finally came to her senses and remembered everything that happened. "Oh my god.I did. But shouldn't I be like in a coma or be in the hospital or something?" she asked looking around the living room. "Did a demon attack you sweetie?" Paige asked.  
  
"I can't tell. All I remember is that I was taking an algebra test, and then I froze my class to buy me more time on the test, and.."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Leo and Piper both screamed.  
  
"Leo...Piper.." Phoebe said as she glared at them.  
  
"Sorry, but it wasn't really cheating..anyway, I was about to unfreeze them when..I felt this sudden chest pain, and I felt like something was like..being sucked out of me. But I didn't see any demon." She said looking confused.  
  
"What if.what if it was a demon. Some demons do have powers to go invisible." Phoebe said. Sam shrugged. "It's cold in here." She said, shivering. She saw her jacket lying on a chair and reached out her hand to orb it to her. "Jacket." She said but it didn't work. She looked at her hand confused. "Jacket. Jacket, jacket, jacket, jacket, JACKET!!!!" she said with all her might but it still wouldn't work.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked. "My power, it's not working.. I don't know why.." She said still trying to get the jacket. Piper lifted an eyebrow. "Try your other powers, see if they work." Sam waved her hands and froze the room. Leo was the only one who froze since he wasn't immune to freezing. "Well, my freeze still works." She said.  
  
Sam tried her orbing, her healing and her exploding, but they all worked. Sam accidently blew up a picture that Phoebe had liked. "HEY! Watch where your exploding!!!" she said as she went to pick the pieces of the picture up. "Sorry Aunt Phoebe." She said. She tried to orb things again, but it was no use, they wouldn't work.  
  
"What's wrong??" she asked. "Why can't I orb??? That was favorite power!!!" she complained. "Look, I don't know. Paige check the Book of Shadows will you?" Piper yelled. Paige nodded and ran up to the attic. "I'll check the elders about this." Leo said as he orbed away.  
  
"Well, we'll figure this out honey, but right now, I don't want to risk another heart attack..so you are going to drink some tea or something and you are going right to sleep." She said pushing her to the kitchen. "Mom! It's only 4:30! I don't want to go to sleep yet! I have homework!"  
  
Piper shook her head. "Oh no, you aren't going to school tomorrow. You are going to stay home and rest. I'm not going to risk another algebra accident in class. Ok?" Piper said. Sam smiled, and she was fine with it. "Oh...um.ok.." she said. Phoebe just kept on trying to repair her favorite picture.  
  
"Oh man!" she muttered. Suddenly, the bits and pieces started glowing, and they started putting each other back together. After the picture was repaired, it hung itself on the wall. "What the..." Phoebe started as she was starting at the amazing magic. She turned around and saw Cole. "I thought you needed a hand. Oh, and I hope you still love the picture that I gave you." He said as he smiled.  
  
Phoebe got mad and stomped away. "Argh.." she muttered as he walked into the attic to join her sister in looking at the Book of Shadows.  
  
****  
  
"OK! Kick, and kick and kick. Punch and Punch! Double time!!!" Phoebe shouted as she and Sam were doing Tae Bo just to get their minds of things. "Ha ha! That's right Sam! You're getting it! Kick and kick!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Now, we are going to practice for real." Phoebe said as she got out her new toy. It was an electric dummy that helped her practice her martial arts. Since she lost her last one so many years ago, she bought a new one from an infomerical that she saw on tv. "Ok, just practice on this dummy while I get wooden boards!!" Phoebe said, very excited.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and dug into the closet for the wooden boards she just bought for her and Sam to practice. Piper walked in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "What are you doing? You look like a mole rat or something." She said while taking a sip.  
  
"I'm training YOUR daughter how to protect herself with martial arts!!!" she said while kicking and punching with small wooden boards in her hand. "Hey, you be careful with her, you never know if she could get another one of those chest problems of hers." Piper said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Piper. She'll be ok. Just because we couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows doesn't mean that we won't get to the bottom of this." She said. Piper smiled but her smile turned immediately into a frown when they heard a crash in the living room and heard "Aunt Phoebe!!! Mom!!!"  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at each other then stood up together to run to the living room. There they saw a warlock, who had rags as clothes and sharp fiery eyes. Sam was fighting him off. The warlock threw an energy ball, but Sam dodged it. She kept on running as she went "Book" but then she realized that those orbing powers were gone.  
  
She grunted and then grabbed a board and hit the warlock on the head. "Your soul as well as your powers are mine, you witch." He growled. Piper and Phoebe joined in. The warlock threw an energy ball at him, but Piper froze it before it could touch anybody. Phoebe levitated and kicked the warlock in mid air.  
  
Then together, Sam and Phoebe both kung fu kicked the warlock so that he would be blown against the wall. Piper broke a chair over it's head. Then, the warlock drew a sword from its belt. Piper looked quickly at Sam. "Sam, he has a weapon. Get out of here!" she screamed but Sam refused to listen. "Sam listen to your mom!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
But Sam's anger forced her to go against the warlock. She went up to him, and then dodged a stab the warlock took. She grabbed his hand, hoping she could grab the sword. The warlock grabbed the sword and they were both eye to eye fighting on who would get the sword. When the warlock's strength beat her, she got cut on the arm.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Sam!" Piper screamed and almost ran to her but Phoebe stopped her. "Wait, she's handling this. Just watch, she'll know what to do." Piper had a really worried look on her face as she watched the warlock and her only daughter battle. Sam screamed and saw the blood on her arm, but that didn't stop her. The warlock got another chance at stabbing her with the sword, and he would of, if Sam hadn't of orbed behind him.  
  
The warlock turned around, and she kicked him right in the stomach. He dropped the sword and Sam picked it up. Sam threw it to Phoebe. "Aunt Phoebe! Catch!" she called. Phoebe obtained the sword and then finally stabbed the warlock with his own sword. The warlock gasped.  
  
"AHHH!" he screamed as he looked at his wound. "You should of let me kill you, it would be less painful that what Zelantos and Loki are going to do to you witch!" the warlock said looking right at Sam, right before he burst into flames and exploded into yet another bright light. Sam was breathing heavily, looking confused at what the warlock just said.  
  
Piper and Phoebe smiled. "You handled it all by yourself. Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of my baby!" Piper exclaimed as both Phoebe and Piper grabbed Sam for a hug. Sam smiled but then suddenly grabbed her arm. "Man, I got cut bad." She said. "But no matter." Sam put her arm over her arm, and a bright light shone right above the cut, healing it.  
  
"I'm tired. Maybe skipping school was a good idea. I got to kick some demon butt!" she exclaimed. But then she looked worried. "Mom, what did the guy mean about the Zelanto.whatever and Loki guy?"  
  
Piper glanced at Phoebe. Phoebe had the same look. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll look it up. Don't worry, if someone wants to get to you, they'll have to get through us first!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper nodded and pushed her up the stairs. "You go upstairs and take a shower or something, you're really sweaty," she said as she wiped her hands on her pants. "We'll clean up here." She said disguising her fear.  
  
As soon as they heard the door close Piper and Phoebe both had worried looks. "We got trouble." Phoebe said quietly. 


	6. Another Evil Encounter

Paige walked through the front door, coming home from work. She saw the house a mess with broken wood, and lamps and books on the floor etc. "Geez, what happened here?" she asked trying not to step on anything.  
  
Piper was on the floor sweeping some things up. "Oh just a little warlock surprise. Sam stopped him all by herself..." she said without looking up from her work. Paige looked shocked. "All by herself? That's really cool." She said. Phoebe was picking up things from the floor. "Yeah, only that we realized that there is a powerful warlocks or demons after Sam."  
  
"What?" Paige asked, putting her things on a chair. Piper stood up and rubbed her back. "The warlock said, looking straight at Sam, that two warlocks or demons would come and cause her pain. I dunno..their names were..ummm..Zelantos and Loki." Paige looked worried. "I'll hit the book." She said as she ran upstairs to the attic.  
  
"What are we going to do? We don't know when these demons are going to strike and we don't know how to stop them. I mean..I'm just really scared." Piper said rubbing her head. "Hey, don't worry, ok?"Phoebe said siting next to her, and rubbing her back. Suddenly they heard a scream.  
  
"AHHH!" they heard Sam scream. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other again and then ran upstairs to see what was happening. On their way they met Paige. They burst into her room, and found her on her knees clutching her chest again. "Oh my god." Piper started as they ran to her to comfort her.  
  
Sam gasped for air clutching her heart as she felt the pain run through her. Loki had her this time. He was going to suck every last part of her away. The witches couldn't help. They couldn't even see him. He laughed an evil laugh as he felt the power rising in him. Sam screamed and gasped, closing her eyes tight, since she couldn't stand the pain. Phoebe carried her to her bed, and then, Piper tried to calm her down.  
  
Paige had an idea. "It's the demon. I know it, he's sucking the living life out of her. He must be invisible, I read about it in the book. Phoebe, call Cole!!" Phoebe looked confused. "What? Why??" she asked. Piper slapped Phoebe's arm. "Just call him! She could be dying here!!!" she said through all her tears.  
  
Sam was breathing heavily as her energy was slowly rising out of her. "Oh god.." She whispered. She crawled up to a fetus position and still clutched her chest. Piper kept stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. "It's going to be alright hon...It's gonna be ok..." Phoebe was in panic and finally gave in to the plan.  
  
"COLE!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!! COLE!!!" she called. Then in a puff of blue smoke, Cole appeared. "What?" he said as he looked around the room. He saw Sam on the bed in a lot of pain. "What's wrong with Sam?" he asked going to her. Phoebe got in front of him. "Cole, there is a demon in this room but he's invisible. We can't see him! And he's killing Sam!" she screamed.  
  
Cole nodded and scanned around the room, and with his power, he saw Loki with his hand out to Sam. Cole looked surprised. "I found him." Loki looked to Cole and gasped. "Crap, it's Belthazor." He gasped as he stopped sucking the power. Cole came up to him and punched him real hard, so that Loki slammed against the wall. Loki finally became visible.  
  
He looked around and saw Cole. He put his hand to his jaw to adjust it. "Hello Belthozar.glad to see you."  
  
"How you doing?" he asked. Cole was in shock. "Loki?" he asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Wait...wait wait.. You know this guy?" she asked. "Maybe they went to demon school together..." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
Sam's chest pains had stopped and she was now unconscious, but still breathing heavily and her arm still clutching her chest tight. Piper stood up and ran at the demon. "You freak! You will pay for hurting her!" she ran to him. Cole tried to stop her. "NO! Piper don't!!" he called but she wouldn't listen.  
  
Piper ran up to him and was going to kick him in the face but then Loki got up and put an invisible electric shield around him so Piper got slammed into the wall by the big huge force. Phoebe and Paige ran to her. Cole was still going over the shock of seeing this demon. "I can't believe you're here. Loki, I thought you were dead." He whispered.  
  
"Look Belthazor. I was never dead, and I have a little revengeful things to do ok? And I have to finish sucking the witch's powers so if you can please step aside.." He said pushing Cole away.  
  
"It's Cole now. And I'm not going to let you get Sam. Not ever. You can also kiss you ass goodbye on what you did to them." He said as he threw an energy ball at Loki. But Loki put back his invisible shield and the ball dissolved right into it. "I'll be back Belthazor. Don't worry." He said as he orbed away from the manor.  
  
Cole turned around to check on the sisters. "What the hell was that? A little family reunion?" Phoebe screamed. Cole rolled his eyes. "I knew him. He was a friend I guess. He had two brothers and he is half demon and half warlock." Piper was still unconscious and so was Sam. Paige was taking care of Piper as Phoebe went up to Cole.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him??" she asked. Cole shook his head. "He's way powerful. As powerful as I am. I couldn't stop him. He has more advanced powers than I do. And he is, going to try to kill Sam." He said turning away to glance at Sam who was pale, and sweaty, quietly slumbering on her bed.  
  
Phoebe sighed and went to Sam to see how she was doing. "How is she?" Cole asked, since he cared a lot about Sam. Everyone especially did, since she WAS the only baby in the Halliwell Family...so far. Her family spoiled her with attention, her being the only child and all. Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered.  
  
Leo suddenly orbed into the room and saw Piper and Sam, the two most important women in his life, hurt. "PIPER! SAM!" he screamed as he saw his family unconscious. He ran to Piper, who was on the floor. "What the heck happened here?" he asked, with a very worried look on his face.  
  
"Another demon encounter. Don't worry, they'll be ok." Paige said as she patted Leo on the back. Piper then suddenly woke up. "Huh? What the hell.." She looked around the room and finally recalled what had happened. "Sam! Where's Sam! Is she ok? Where's that freaking ass demon?" she asked standing up and looking around. Everyone rushed to Sam's bed, looking if she would be ok.  
  
Samantha was shivering, and very deathly pale. Almost all her powers and her energy had been sucked out of her. Loki was growing much stronger, and there wasn't anything the family could do right now, except sit and wait...for now. 


	7. Hurt in more ways than one

Phoebe, Cole and Paige sat at the kitchen table, late at night, with cups of coffee. "He was a brother of mine. You know, the brotherhood that dedicated their life to the Source. We were best friends, the best we could ever be. He was always partly good. Never that bad, and then one day, we were on a mission, when he was killed. He died in my hands."  
  
"So what is he a ghost?" Paige asked, very confused.  
  
"No, he was real. I can always tell real demon from ghost demon. Besides, all demons and warlocks go to the wasteland or hell, when they die. I am guessing that he faked his death in order to get out of the Brotherhood. He never liked it that much. He preferred to be independent."  
  
"What about his brothers?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"From my latest news, his middle brother, Zelantos, who is also after Sam, killed the oldest brother, Zarbos. Zelantos has always been jealous of his brothers, and finally got revenge on Zarbos. Loki's brothers were too in the brotherhood, but then disappeared after awhile. I haven't heard of them ever since. I'm thinking that Loki is Zelantos' next target."  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment. "Loki..Yeah! I knew I heard of that name somewhere. I read about the three brothers in the Book of Shadows. Now that the Source is vanquished and the three evil 'charmed' ones are gone, that made them the next most powerful evil beings in the world. But, it didn't say anything on how to beat them."  
  
Paige sighed. "We're in for a rough road, aren't we?"  
  
**** "You are going to pay for what you have done, you 'charmed' ones. I am going to kill you all!" the man screamed. Sam tried to help her mom and her aunts fight but she had no more powers. Trying to get Sam, Piper rushed over to her but was blown away by an electric forcefield. Phoebe kicked the guy and Paige orbed a dagger and threw it to him, but it didn't work. Piper got up and tried another time, when the demon wasn't looking. "I'm coming!" she screamed, but the man turned around, grabbed the dagger that was in his and flew it to Piper so it stabbed her in the heart.  
  
"NO!" Sam screamed as she sat up in her bed and opened her eyes only to find her room again, and her Mom and Dad taking a nap on the floor. "Oh man." She muttered. "I got attacked again." She said.  
  
Piper suddenly woke up to her scream and saw Sam sitting up. "Oh god, my baby, are you ok?" she screamed as she kicked Leo to wake him up. Sam nodded. "I'm ok. But, I kinda feel weak. I can't believe this happened again. I can feel it. All my powers are gone. I can't feel a thing." She said as she shook her head. She tried using her powers, but her theory was right. None of her powers were left. Piper looked really worried. "All your powers are gone..." She said as she shook her head. Sam tried to stand up but instead she fell for she had no energy left and was really weak.  
  
Leo and Piper picked her up and put her back in her bed. "Hey, you are staying in bed. You need to build your energy back up. We're going to go downstairs ok? You just call if you need anything and scream if you feel any pains or if a demon is in you room." Piper said in a calm voice. "Sure, ok." She said, devastated for losing her powers. Leo and Piper walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Sam's awake." Piper said in a very sleepy voice, and she rubbed her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. "She doing ok?" Cole asked. Piper laid her head on Leo's shoulder. "Well, she's very weak, her powers are gone. The slate was wiped clean." He said.  
  
"Oh my god! All of them?"  
  
"Loki must of sucked out every single drop. She's really lucky to be alive."  
  
"We know that. She's in her room right now. I can barely look at her, because she looks so helpless, so weak." Piper said, holding back her tears.  
  
"Without her powers, she's in even MORE danger. Now, she's just a..a...mortal."  
  
"We know who we're up against, but...we don't know how to beat them." Phoebe stated. Piper grunted. "Man, this totally sucks. Ever since she was born, every single freakin warlock in the world has wanted her powers. She's in more danger than she thinks she is." Paige looked at Piper confused. "Piper, what's wrong? You're usually not like this."  
  
Sam crept out of bed, and found the strength to climb down the stairs to her family. She saw them sitting all at the kitchen table and she could smell the sweet aroma of coffee in the air. She was quiet and she stood outside of the door. Her heart dropped when she heard her mother talking.  
  
"Sometimes, I just wish that...I had a vacation of some sort. All these years of trying to protect her and us, sometimes I get so sick of it. I keep wondering how much danger she is in and I am in and you guys are in, and then wonder what it would be like if she was never born. How much danger we would be in then you know?" she said. "Never really thought about it." Leo said.  
  
Sam was in the doorway, crushed by what her parents had said. Cole and Phoebe spotted her first, since Piper and Leo's back were turned from her. Phoebe automatically read the hurt expression on Sam's face. "Oh, hon." Piper turned around and saw Sam and she realized what she had just done.  
  
Sam tried to run upstairs, but she was too weak so it turned into a slow jog. She tripped on her way to her room. Piper and Leo ran after her. "Honey, come on. I didn't really mean it that way." She called. But Sam didn't stop to listen. She got to her room and locked the door. Piper and Leo banged on the door. "Sam!" Leo called.  
  
Sam lay on her bed crying. "Geez, if I get them into so 'much' danger, why'd they have me." She covered her ears with her pillow so the banging on the doors would stop ringing in her head. "Honey, please. We just want to talk." Piper called. "Maybe you shouldn't. I might get you in more danger. Don't want that!" Sam said in a sarcastic voice and choked through her tears.  
  
Phoebe, Cole, and Paige still sat at the table. Phoebe rubbed her head. "Boy, this isn't going right at all is it?" Paige said. Cole got up. "I think maybe I should go. You probably had enough of me for one day." Phoebe stopped him and pulled him back down. "Please, stay here." Cole glanced at Paige, who read his mind and shrugged. So, he sat back down.  
  
Piper and Leo were still at Sam's door. "Please, Sam. You know you are my life. I don't know what I could ever do without you. For so long, your dad and I have been praying so long for you. I didn't really mean what I said. I was just concerned about your safety. I would never want anything to happen to you."  
  
There was no answer. Inside, a large man, also known as Zelantos, held Sam's mouth with his large muscular hand. Sam tried to scream, but they only came out as muffled voices. Zelantos held her tight, and he used on of his powers, to throw Piper off. "Okay Mom, I forgive you, now can I just get some sleep please? I'm really tired." He said, disguising his voice so it sounded exactly like Sam's.  
  
Piper was surprised, and so was Leo. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked suspiciously. "Yeah, Mom. I'll be ok, really. I just need to get some rest. I think I need some sleep if we are going to battle demons tomorrow. I think I am also going to practice my powers too. Have to be really strong if we want to beat them right?" Zelantos said unaware that Loki had already taken her powers. Sam tried to let out another scream, but Zelantos' hand was over her mouth so hard, that she was even having a hard time breathing.  
  
Piper realized that it couldn't be Sam. It couldn't be her. "Sam knows that she doesn't have any powers...." she whispered. "Oh my god, Leo, call Phoebe and everyone. Something's wrong." Leo nodded and orbed downstairs. Piper tried to stall a little more.  
  
"I think I should come over there and check how you are doing..." She said as she heard everyone racing up the stairs. She saw Phoebe with a credit card in her hand and slipped it into the door and was unlocking the door. "Oh no. That's really ok! I'll orb to you guys downstairs if I need anything!"  
  
Then, Phoebe burst the door open, and Zelantos was shocked. They saw him with Sam in his big arms, her eyes wide open, trying to breathe. "SAM!" Piper screamed. Cole came in and blasted an energy ball at him. But Zelantos blocked it. Piper tried exploding him and freezing him but all he did was laugh. "Excuse me but I have to leave." He said shimmering away.  
  
"NO! SAM!!!! COME BACK!!" Piper screamed as she ran to the demon, but went right through him and crashed into the wall as he disappeared. Leo tried to catch him as well but failed. "NO! SAM!!!!" he screamed. "COME BACK HERE YOU INGRATE!!!!" he called. Piper leaned against the wall, crying.  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. "What are we gonna do now..." 


	8. A Brother Lost

Sam banged on the bars of the magic-proof cage she was in. "What the heck! This is so inhumane, I'm telling you right now!" She was trying to figure out where the heck the big guy took her. Is this hell, she thought as she saw that they were in some kind of cavern. "No, it's not hell, kid. And can you shut up with that stupid banging?"  
  
"You can read my mind?" she asked while she lifted an eyebrow. Zelantos rolled his eyes. "Well, doi.. I am kind of a powerful demon. And I'm gonna be even more powerful once I get my hands on YOUR powers..." he said while chuckling. Then suddenly, Sam broke into a laugh. Zelantos turned around and glared at her. "Why the heck are you laughing? I don't see anything funny..."  
  
"You freak. Somebody already stole all my powers. I have nothing left and so you have nothing left on you. HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Zelantos' eyes bulged out of his sockets. "WHAT? You think I'm really gonna believe that? Yeah, right, you are bluffing." He said not paying any attention to her smirk on her face. Sam kept on laughing. "Yeah, right. Powerful demon huh? HA HA HA!" Zelantos was losing his temper. "XANDER!!!!" he called.  
  
Xander then crawled into the room. "Yes, master..." he asked quietly. Zelantos pointed to Sam. "She says that she has no more powers left. Is she bluffing or not?" Xander crawled up to the cage, and sniffed all over it. "It seems that she is not bluffing. Although she still has a teeny bit of her power left. It's the bit that's keeping her alive, master." He said.  
  
Zelantos stomped his foot. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! THAT STUPID BROTHER OF MINE LOKI GOT TO THE BRAT FIRST!!!! NO NO NO!!!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a brat you idiotic moron?" she said breaking away from her laugh. Zelantos finally lost his temper with Sam. "THAT'S IT! At least she has some power left, and I'm taking it!!" he screamed as he was about to put his grasp on Sam, but a voice stopped him. "Zelantos, no. The girl is mine, and I'm taking her."  
  
Zelantos whirled around. "Oh, it's just you Loki. I was hoping it was someone I could actually be afraid of." Loki shook his head and laughed. Zelantos blew an energy ball at him, but Loki dodged it. "What the...."  
  
"Zelantos, let go of the girl, and don't get yourself killed."  
  
"You think you can really kill me Loki? I'm your brother, we have an equal amount shared of power. You have nothing on me. I can kill you as much as you can kill me you little freak."  
  
Loki shook his head once more. "No, see, that's where your idiot part of your brain comes in. I'm the one that sucked the girl's power, which means I have more." Zelantos took the smile off his face and tried to run. "NO!" Loki raised his hand, and made Zelantos explode. Sam glanced over at Loki, and recognized him, to be the one that sucked her powers.  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you," he smirked and had an evil look in his eyes. "Yet."  
  
**** "Can't we track her or anything? She's a witch isn't she??" Phoebe said walking back and forth in the attic. Cole shook his head. "No, she lost most of her powers, so that means she'd be off the radar, or so to speak." He said. Phoebe rubbed her head. "Well then what can we do? We can't just sit here doing nothing!!!"  
  
Cole got an idea. "Wait, Leo can sense where she is. He can track her!" Phoebe smiled. "Of course! Cole you are a genius!!" she said as she ran to hug him, but then suddenly stopped. "Yeah, well let's just tell them downstairs." She said as she opened the door.  
  
They ran down the stairs. There, Paige was sitting on the couch with Leo and Piper. Leo and Paige were trying to comfort Piper, since she hadn't stopped crying since Zelantos had taken Sam. Her breathing was very ragged, gasping after each tear that fell out of her eye. "Ok, shhhhhh, It's gonna be ok. Honey, we're gonna find her.." Leo was saying as she was stroking her hair.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo got up and left Piper to Paige. Paige embraced Piper, letting her cry on her shoulder. "Yeah, did you find anything?" he asked while putting his hands in his pockets. "Leo, now that she's mortal, we can't track her, but you can! You can sense her with you whitelighter powers or something and we can orb over there..."  
  
"I'll try." He said. Then he closed her eyes tight and concentrated on finding her. His eyebrows switched position as he finally tracked her down. "Um, she's scared. The demon that kidnapped her is dead, and Loki has her again."  
  
"Can you see her?" Phoebe asked waving her hands. "Yeah, I know where she is. But even when we get there, how are we going to beat the guy. He has most of Sam's powers, which makes him way more powerful than us." Piper looked up from her tears.  
  
"Phoebe, did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?" she asked, still choked with tears. "No, but I think the power of three spell would work." She said. Piper nodded. "Well let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Paige nodded along with her. Piper orbed with Leo, and Phoebe stayed with Cole. Paige orbed there by herself.  
  
**** Sam was fiddling around with her thumbs. She couldn't see them because her hands were tied behind her back, but it was something to do. After, she was looking for something on the ground to play with or something. She found a rock, and then she got a vision.  
  
Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole all orbed in and were trying to save her. Then her vision disappeared. She felt dizzy afterwards and sick. Loki walked up to her. "So, you have premonition, little one. That's another thing I'm gonna have to suck out of you.."  
  
"You watch, My mom is going to come here and kick your ass!"  
  
"Oh, but, what's your name again....Samantha! Yeah that's it. Well, see I knew they would find you here sometime, but I kind of planned something so that I would win. So, you just watch. Because, there's gonna be a lot action." He said and patted her head.  
  
Sam just glared at him. "YOU"RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS! I WOULD HAVE BLOWN YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" she screamed after him as he walked away. "Oh, but you don't do you. And I would be quiet because I'm the one who can make YOU explode." He said laughing.  
  
Sam was worried. Mom, she thought, come here soon. 


	9. New Feelings, New Powers

Sam glared at the demon, who was eating an apple. "What exactly are you going to do to my mom and my dad, and my aunts, and my uncle???" Loki didn't even take a glance at her. He just continued biting into the apple. "None of your beeswax! Got it? Now, I'm trying to enjoy my little snack here. I just stole it from a guy and it took a lot of time. So, please!"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "You are a freaking demon, asshole, if you didn't notice. I'm not going to just sit here, and let you kill my family. Not while I'm still alive. So, right now, I can annoy you ALL I want!!!"  
  
"Oh, but dear, you're not going to be alive much longer. Once your little family tracks your little butt down, and they find you, they're gonna be dead. And so are you! So, I wouldn't be talking if I were you honey."  
  
"Don't honey me, you fucking bastard."  
  
"Oh, no no no no. I don't think you're little mommy would want you to use your language like that."  
  
"I don't think my mom wants you freakin kidnapping me either, bitch...." she muttered. Loki whirled around. "Hey! I heard that! You're lucky I don't lose my temper that easily, unlike my brother, because, don't forget, I have your powers, and I can destroy you any time I want. Boy, I never want to have children. Your parents must have been really strong to raise such a spoiled brat like you. I wouldn't keep you around..."  
  
Sam sighed. Maybe mom doesn't want me around, she thought, I'm just at the top of her worries, and maybe she would have been a lot better without me. Loki read her thoughts. "Oh, did the little baby have an incident with her mother before my dear brother, god rest his soul, kidnapped you?" Sam stayed silent.  
  
"I almost feel bad for you kid. So here's what I'm gonna do. XANDER!!!" he called. Xander crawled up to Loki. "Xander, you're lucky I spared your life, so now you work for me got it?" Xander nodded. Loki grinned. "Good, now take this gun, right here..." Loki waved his hands and a pistol suddenly appeared in his hand.  
  
"And, when those stupid charmed ones come to rescue the little one, in the false tracking place, hide in a little spot, and shoot them." He said. Sam suddenly looked up. "No, you can't!!! DON'T!!!!!" she screamed. She tried to escape from the ropes that were holding her, but they stayed put. Instead she got up and ran towards Loki, but he became invisible and she ran right through him.  
  
Sam crashed into the wall, and then quietly sat down and cried. "Please, just take me instead. Don't hurt them!!!" she wailed. Loki smiled again. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to die." He said as he waved his hand to send Xander to the false tracking spot that he had set for Leo to find. Sam buried her head into her knees, and cried quietly.  
  
****  
  
Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, and Paige arrived in a abandoned cave. Piper immediately looked around putting her hands up in case they were there, but when she looked around, they saw that the cave was empty. "What the hell?" Cole examined the cave and found a small necklace, that was glowing. He grasped it in his hand and held it in a tight fist.  
  
"Crap. They're not here. Loki cast a spell on this necklace so that Leo would track it and we would think that they were here. It's a false spot."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Well, now what? Can we try it again?" Cole shrugged. "I dunno, Leo, try sensing where she is again." Xander watched quietly, the gun in his hand, aiming at Phoebe. He put his finger slightly on the trigger. He was about to pull the trigger...  
  
Piper got pissed off. "God! When are we going to find her! We are running out of time! Argh, I just wanna blow something up!!!" she said as shot her hands out to a table but it didn't explode. "Hey! What's wrong with my exploding powers! They're not working right!!" she screamed. She didn't hear an answer.  
  
Piper turned around and saw Phoebe looking curiously at Cole. "Um, Piper..." Cole and Leo were moving backwards, slowly. Paige glanced at Piper. "What did you do?" Piper looked at her hands. "I...I.. I don't know... I wanted to explode the table and then.." she waved her hands again and then Cole and Leo returned to normal.  
  
Cole was back to holding the necklace. "Crap. They're not here. Loki cast a spell on this necklace so that Leo would track it and we would think that they were here. It's a false spot." Piper, Paige and Phoebe just stayed silent, staring at what just happened. Leo came over to Piper. "Honey, are you ok?"  
  
"Wait, Cole, didn't you just say that about 3 minutes ago?" Piper asked. Cole shook his head. "Three minutes ago? Piper, we just got here." He said. Piper's eyes bulged open. "Oh my gosh." Phoebe walked over to her, and looked at her hands. "Did you turn back time?" Xander, watched quietly, the gun in his hand, aiming at Phoebe. He put his finger slightly on the trigger.  
  
"I dunno, I just waved my hand and then...." she waved her hand again, and then everything started going forward really fast. "Piper!!! Stop!!!!" Paige screamed. "Wave your hand again!!! Now!!" Piper immediately waved her hand and then everything went back to normal again. "Whoa."  
  
"So, are we into my plan or what?" Cole said. Leo looked at Piper. "Piper, were you listening at all?" Meanwhile, Xander was in his hiding place, and he realized that something happened with the time. "Oh boy..." He whispered, and shimmered away to tell Loki. Phoebe still looked shocked. "You changed time! You rewinded and you fast-forwarded time!!! Oh my gosh that is so cool! I want that power!!!" she screamed.  
  
Cole glanced at Piper. "Did you really do that Piper?" he asked. Piper nodded. "Uh huh." She said. "Well, this is going to be good against that demon." Paige suggested. Leo put his hand on Piper's back. "Are you going to be ok? I mean, when you got your freezing powers and your exploding powers, you couldn't control them. Maybe I should orb you back home."  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, I feel fine. I don't know why, I feel like I have complete control over these powers now. I don't feel panicked or anything, I just feel calm and relaxed. I want to kick some demon butt!!"  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should check the elders about this." He said taking Piper's hand. But Piper immediately took her hand away. "Leo, we don't have time for that. We need to save Sam, and that's what we're going to do. Now track her!" she screamed. Leo nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"I found her. Let's go."  
  
**** "She what?" Loki screamed. Xander nodded. "The young one's mother, she has a new power. She can change time." Sam looked up. Mom can change time? She thought. Xander continued. "She made time, rewind itself and she made time, fast-forward itself. I could sense it. Her trigger was anger and love combined. They might use it against you master."  
  
Loki rolled his eyes. "AND THAT'S WHAT STOPPED YOU FROM KILLING THEM? THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE! ARGH!" he screamed. " Xander, you're no use to me anymore. You suck as an assistant." Xander eyes were big and he realized what he was about to do. "No! Master please!!!" Loki put his hand to the small creature, and made him explode in to tiny pieces with an energy ball. Sam covered her eyes. "Well, kid, looks like your mom gots a new power." He said, "Well, I'll have fun, killing them myself." He said as he laughed.  
  
"Ha! Your plan backfired. Looks like they're not gonna get shot after all you power sucking weasel."  
  
"Kid, when are you ever going to shut up! Oh, and I'm done with them yet. You just watch. They're gonna come and try to rescue you, but they don't realize that I'm the all powerful Loki, and not even with Belthazor, can you defeat me."  
  
Sam sighed, for she was preparing for the worst to happen.  
  
A/N: Um, Charmedchic72, I actually didn't get it from Bewitched. I just gave her that name because I thought it was a nice name to give her. Although, I thought it was weird that the Bewitched lady's name was Samantha too. I don't watch it but my grandparents too, and I just thought that was a really weird coincidence. Well, glad you like my story. More soon. 


	10. A Sacrificed Life

The gang arrived there in a few seconds. Piper found Sam tied to a chair, her mouth gagged with a cloth and her hands tied behind her back. "Sam!!" she called. Cole, Paige and Phoebe kept guard, prepared if anything were to strike. Leo and Piper ran over to Sam and they untied her. Piper gave her a big hug and Sam hugged her back.  
  
"Mom!" she said as soon as the cloth was taken out of her mouth. Sam also hugged Leo but let go quickly. "You guys have to get out now, or else..." she started to say, but then a demonic voice was heard. "Or what, Sam. Or I might come back?" Loki became visible.  
  
Loki started clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo. It took you about 5 hours to track me down. I mean, that has to be a record or something." Piper held Sam back, covering her. Cole stepped in front of Loki. "Give Sam her powers back Loki." Cole said. Loki laughed. "Belthazor, what are you going to do if I don't."  
  
"Well, first, I'm going to get it in your head, that I'm good now, and my name is Cole Turner, thank you very much. And , I'm going to destroy you." He said while running at him holding a huge energy ball in his hand. Loki yawned, and then froze him. "Cole!" Phoebe called. Loki turned around to look at Phoebe. "Oh, is this YOUR lover?" he asked. He had a huge smile on his face. Then Loki waved his hands, so he was turning Phoebe. Then we waved his hand again so that Cole would unfreeze.  
  
Cole, not knowing what happened, came running to Phoebe and blasted the energy ball at her. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed as she ducked in cover. Cole realized what he had done. "Phoebe! I'm sorry! Are you hurt???" he asked running over to her. Phoebe shook her head. "I'm fine, Cole." She looked into his eyes, and they paused for a minute and then Loki froze them both. "Boring."  
  
Paige went at him. "Hey! Unfreeze then now!!" she screamed as she grabbed a rod and tried to stab him. He blocked her stab and then blasted her to the wall. Piper pushed Leo to them. "Leo! Heal her before it's too late!!!" she screamed. Leo tried to run to Paige but then Loki froze him too. "Leo!" Piper screamed.  
  
Paige got up and shook her head. "Whoa." Piper was keeping Sam behind her back. "Oh, no need to protect her. She's practically already dead. So weak, and helpless. All her powers are practically gone, except a little itty bit." Piper just stared and looked worried. "And I'm gonna suck it out of her, even if it means, I have to kill you."  
  
Sam couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her mother aside. "NO! Loki, it's me you want, please. Don't kill her." Piper glared at Sam. "Sam, no don't do this. Please!" Piper grabbed her wrist, but Sam shook her off. "Mom, I can't let you die. The dreams I've been having, they're about you guys getting killed, and I have to stop that."  
  
Loki just stared. "That is just so sweet. You would risk your life just to save your family. You've been having a lot of premonitions haven't you my little friend." Sam just glared at him. Piper stared as well. "Well, premonitions don't lie, looks like they're about to come true right now."  
  
"NO!!!!" Sam screamed but it was too late. Loki made a pistol appear in his hand and shot Piper. "MOM!!!!" she screamed as she caught Piper as she fell to the floor. Paige was going to run over to them but got frozen by Loki. Sam was in tears, laying by her mother's body. Piper was bleeding all over the floor. "Mom.... Come on, get up.... Please get up mom. " she whispered as she held Piper's hand tight. Piper was turning pale fast.  
  
Piper's breathing was very ragged. "S.S..Sam..take care...I love yo..yo... .you.." she said as she took her final breath of life and then just collapsed. Sam felt Piper's grip on her hand loosened. "No, NO!!!!" she screamed. Sam put her hands over Piper, trying with all her might to heal, but it was no use. It would never work. Loki was in possesion of her power.  
  
Blood stained her hands. Sam was breathing heavily and turned to Loki. "Bring her back.." she muttered. Loki was smiling. "Excuse me? What? I couldn't quite hear that." He said. Sam lost her temper. She ran up to him, and grabbed him by the neck.. Loki didn't feel threatened and he didn't move a muscle. He just kept the grin on his face.  
  
"You heard me you sick bastard. You have my power to heal, now do it. Now." She said pulling his collar to her face. " Isn't it so weird how, you can be talking to a person one minute, and then in one little snap it could be over." He said. Sam kicked him in the face, so that he had a cut on his face. And she kept going.  
  
She punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the arm. Loki felt his upper lip bleeding and wiped it. "Naughty, naughty little girl. I don't think your mommy would want you doing that would she?" he said as he grinned again. Sam wasn't laughing, she was far from joking. "Heal her NOW!" she screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, the freeze wore off on Leo, Cole, Phoebe and Paige. They saw Piper laying on the ground, dead. Leo ran over to her. "Oh god...no.Honey..." he said as he cried tears. "I'm so sorry. I should have been here.." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Phoebe went and hugged him. She was crying as well.  
  
Cole saw Sam fighting the demon and went to go fight him too. "Sam," he said. "Go to your family, I'll take care of him." Sam turned around and ran to her dad. "Dad...." she whispered as he and Sam held each other. Phoebe dried her eyes. "What are we going to do now, we need the power of three to kill Loki."  
  
Paige stared at Sam. "Sam, why don't you help us complete the circle." But Sam shook her head. "No, I'm not a charmed one. Only Mom can complete the spell." She said. "It's all my fault." Suddenly, she had an idea. "No, I can't break up the power of three." She muttered. Paige looked up. "Sam, what are you doing...."  
  
Sam didn't look up and sat next to Piper and held her hand. Leo looked at her. "Honey, what are you doing?" Sam glared up at her dad. "I'm sorry you guys, but it's the only way."  
  
"Sam!" Paige screamed but it was too late, she was muttering a spell.  
  
"What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air." She said. Phoebe recognized the spell. "Wait, Sam, why are you saying a switching spell? How do you know if it worked? You don't have any powers left remember?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Loki said that I do. He said that I had a tiny bit left, and it's the part that's keeping me alive. So the spell worked. And I'm going to go back in time to make this right. "  
  
"How did you know that Piper had a new power?" Paige asked, still confused about everything. "One of Loki's servants was planning to kill you guys in the fake spot he sent you guys to, but he hesitated once he realized that Piper had a new power. I can't break up the power of three."  
  
Phoebe realized what she was going to do. "No SAM!!!" she screamed but Sam waved her hand and saw everything rewinding. Of course Phoebe and Paige weren't affected but they couldn't stop her from doing what she had to do. She got to the point where Loki was going to shoot her mom.  
  
"Premontions don't lie, looks like they're about to come true, right now." Loki muttered. Piper was standing there. But then, just as Loki was about to shoot her, Sam jumped on him. She wrestled with him for the gun, and scratched his face. "AH! STUPID BITCH!" he screamed as he finally obtained the gun.  
  
Sam was still on him, when Loki shot her. "NO!!! SAM!!!" Piper screamed. Phoebe and Paige went to grab her. Loki pushed her off of him. Phoebe kicked him in the face and Paige got the gun and dismantled it. Piper just ran to Sam, and laid right next to her. Sam stared at her wound.  
  
"Mo..Mom...I got...sho.ttt.." she tried saying. Piper quieted her and started crying. "Shhhhhh, don't talk honey you're gonna be alright." She took her jacket off and let Sam lay on it. "PIPER!! WE NEED TO SAY THE SPELL!!!" Phoebe screamed. Piper quickly ran over to them. Loki blasted them with a laser beam from his hand.  
  
Then they all cuddled together and started saying. "The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free." Over and over until Loki's power backfired on him and made him explode. "NO!!!" he screamed before he exploded into a great light. Cole and Leo's freeze didn't ware off yet. The three ran to Sam.  
  
"Sam, baby. You're gonna be alright." She cried between her tears. Sam looked up at Piper, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Mom...always..s..so...so sad." Piper laughed quietly. "What's mine is yours, what's..unh.yours is mine." Sam started saying. Piper didn't understand what was going on. "Let our powers cross the line, I offer..my gift up to share, switch our powers through the air." She whispered.  
  
Piper tried to quiet her down. Phoebe punch Leo, but he was still frozen. Piper called him. "LEO!!! LEO!!!" she called. Sam held her mother's hand. "Mom, I feel cold." Paige stood there, tears were coming out of her eyes too. "I, can't hold on." Piper gasped and started crying even more. "Honey, you're gonna be ok." She whispered. "Mom, I lo..lo...ve you..." she said as she let her final breath out.  
  
Piper felt the grip that Sam was holding loosen. She couldn't believe it. Leo and Cole then unfroze. Piper just had a big blank look on her face. Phoebe realized what happened and then ran to Cole to find comfort. Leo came to Sam. "NO!!! SAM!!!" he screamed. He cried and kissed her forehead gently. "Sam...my baby.." He whispered. Piper smiled.  
  
"She's not dead. She's fine. Leo heal her." She said calmly, but the tears were still coming. Leo stared at her. "Piper.." he whispered. But Piper didn't take it. "NO!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!" she screamed as she stared at Sam. "She's gonna be just fine." Paige went over to Piper and grabbed her into a big hug.  
  
Piper cried into Paige's shoulder. She just couldn't except the fact that her daughter, was actually dead. "No...no." she just kept saying. Leo looked up. "WHY HUH?? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY?" he screamed. Phoebe went over to Piper and hugged both Paige and Piper.  
  
Cole went up to Sam, and kneeled. Sam's eyes were open, and Cole closed them, so that she looked peaceful. 


	11. More Love, More Algebra

A/N: Um, !sw33t_angel!, The characters were screaming because they were either: Mad Sad Happy Pissed Does that clear a few things up? Well, sorry if they're always screaming, if that bothers you in anyway, sorry. You don't have to read my story you know.  
  
Leo just stared into a wide open space. His look was blank, he couldn't think. He wasn't even thinking. Piper was just looking at Sam. Her pale, dead body, stroking her hair. "Why didn't you stop her..." she muttered to Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe was in Cole's arms and Paige was just sitting next to Leo.  
  
"Honey," Paige started but Piper cut her off. "I was supposed to die. Not her. It's not right. My little girl isn't supposed to die yet. Not yet, not before me." She whispered. Suddenly, a swirl of bright lights appeared in the middle of the room. A familiar face became visible. "What the heck.." it said.  
  
Piper, Paige, Leo, Cole and Phoebe looked up. "PRUE?" Phoebe screamed. She, Paige and Cole got up to see her. Piper didn't move and so didn't Leo. Prue was in a white gown, and was glowing with light. "What am I doing here?" she asked while looking up at the ceiling. Then she spotted Sam. "Oh." She muttered. Phoebe ran to hug her. "Prue! Oh my god. You're actually here!" she screamed. Paige just smiled a little bit.  
  
"But why?" she asked. Leo glanced at Prue. "What do they want now. They already took everything valuable to my life. Do they want to take away another innocent life? Is that why you're here Prue? Huh?" he screamed. Prue walked over to Piper. "Piper." She said. Piper glanced up, her eyes stained with tears. "Prue." She whispered. She got up to hug her.  
  
"Wait, why are you here?" Phoebe asked for the second time. "You guys! They made me a freakin angel of destiny!!!" she said excitedly. "They said I did so much good when I was alive, that I had to be more than just a whitelighter, so they promoted me." She whirled around and saw Sam and kneeled right next to her. "Oh my gosh!! Is this her? God, she looks just like Piper!!"  
  
"Prue, what do you want." Leo asked in an angry tone. Prue smiled. " Now I get it. You guys, I'm the angel of destiny. And I'm here to change yours." Piper got confused. "What?"  
  
"Sam wasn't supposed to die today. Oh no, she has A LOT of things to do still. In fact, I was told that you were supposed to die, for the final time today Piper. But, Sam I guess, couldn't have it. So she sacrified her life, for you. And that was a pretty brave thing to do. Well, it's only one of the good things she's going to do." Piper broke in a sob again. "So, I'm here. Come on take me, and leave Sam!"  
  
"No Piper!" Leo screamed. Prue just kept on smiling. "No, see, it's against the rules. We angels aren't allowed to take lives, but we can give lives." Then, she kneeled down beside Sam, and put both her hands over her. Then, a bright light shone from them onto Sam's body, and the blood started flowing back to her, and her paleness started going away.  
  
Sam slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she said quietly. Leo looked up and ran to her. So did Piper. "Oh my god! Sam!!!" they screamed. Sam still wasn't aware to what happened. "What the?" she whispered. Prue smiled. "Aren't I supposed to be dead right about now?" she asked after shaking her head. She glanced at Piper. "Mom, you're ok!" she screamed with delight.  
  
Piper grabbed her into a big hug, crying tears of joy. "God, you are grounded for like forever. YOU NEVER SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR ME! YOU HEAR?" she screamed. Sam rolled her eyes. "Wait, does that mean, that I died for nothing?" Piper punched her. "Ow." Sam muttered while rubbing her eyes.  
  
Leo came over and they were all in a big hug. Phoebe, Paige and Cole were smiling. Piper glanced over at Prue. "Thank you. Just....thanks." she whispered. "Well, Piper, it's not always me. It's them too you know." She said pointing upwards. "I have to leave. But just know that I'm watching over you." She said, as she dissapeared.  
  
Piper sighed. "Well, we've had a long day. I think we should go home." Phoebe nodded. Sam stopped for a minute. "Wait, does that mean I have all my powers back?" Piper shrugged. "I don't think that's really important right..." She started but Sam was already blowing things up. Sam smiled in delight. "YES!!! I got my powers back!!! It's my birthday, it's my birthday."  
  
"O..k." Piper said as she grabbed Sam and they all orbed home.  
  
****  
  
Sam was sitting down in her seat. It was another day of midterms. Algebra. She worked as hard as she could. "Uh....8=4xa.what the hell?..." she said. As she was in the middle of the test, her teacher called the tests in. "Ok, class. Turn all the papers in!" Sam raised her hands to freeze the room but stopped in the middle. She smiled and put her hands down.  
  
She guessed all the answers until the end of the test, then passed it up. She smiled at what she'd learn from all this.  
  
**** Piper sighed. So did Paige and Leo. It was another boring day. Piper took the day off from the club because she wanted sleep. They were all waiting for Sam to come home. When they finally heard the front door open and close, and the loud "I'm HOME!!!!" Piper got up to see how she was.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hey mom."  
  
"How was school?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Well, I think I got a D in my midterm."  
  
"You didn't freeze the class this time." Piper asked, surprised.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Nope."  
  
"That's my girl." Piper said as she went up to her and gave her a big hug. "There's some snacks in the kitchen. You didn't eat breakfast this morning, so grab some and start on your homework."  
  
"Ok, thanks mom."  
  
Sam ran into the kitchen and Piper was about to leave before she heard a knock at the front door. She turned around and opened it. Cole was standing there with red roses. "Is..." He started but Piper stopped him. "Phoebe's upstairs in the attic." She said, letting him in. " I don't think she'll accept the flowers though."  
  
Cole quickly shook his head. "Oh, no. These are for Sam. Just a little get- well present I guess. I picked them up on my way here." Piper rolled her eyes. "She's in the kitchen, you little suck up." She said as she laughed and pushed him toward the direction in where the kitchen was. Cole laughed.  
  
He came into the kitchen and saw Sam digging through the fridge. Leo looked up from his newspaper. "Hey Cole."  
  
"Hey Leo."  
  
Leo went back to his paper and Sam looked up from the fridge. "Hey Uncle Cole!" she said as she went over to give him a hug. "Hey, hon. Here, brought these for you." Sam looked shocked. "For me? Cool. Thanks Uncle Cole. I guess I'll sundry these and put em in my room. Thanks!!!" she said as she jumped up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then before she left, she went back to Cole and whispered in his ear. "Just tell Aunt Phoebe that she's the only one that you want and that she's the most perfect thing in your sight. It works like a charm. Either that, or maybe you want me to put a cupid spell on her?"  
  
Cole smiled and shook his head gently. "It's ok Sam. I think I can manage. Thanks anyway." Sam winked. "Just know, whenever. I'm happy to make a potion or something. I'll be in my room. Just call and bam! I have a potion right in your hand in about 5 minutes." She said. Cole laughed again as he watched her go off to the stairs.  
  
"It might work you know. I don't know if she's ever going to admit that she wants you back." Leo said not looking up from his newspaper. Cole turned around. "Well, I guess I'll call your daughter in case she dumps me, again." He said laughing. Leo laughed. Cole then went up the stairs to the attic. He hesitated before knocking on the door.  
  
Phoebe was inside, reading the Book of Shadows, polishing up on her witchy skills. She was closing her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she screamed still closing her eyes. Cole walked in silently and he saw Phoebe sitting indian style on the floor with the Book of Shadows open in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Cole.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked getting up. She placed the Book back on it's stand. Cole went up to her and sighed. "Just to tell you the same thing I tell you every single day. You're the only one I want and you're the most perfect thing in my sight, and I want to be together with you."  
  
"Cole, you know you're evil and your powers...."  
  
"If my powers are what you worry about, then you could make a potion to strip my powers from me.." he said looking down at his feet with his hands on his pocket. Phoebe looked confused. "What? But you're powers, and, you would be willing to do that for me?" Cole nodded.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and put her hand on his face. "I know you would. But I don't want you to. I don't want to sacrifice all the good that you've done." She said, putting her head to his chest. "But..We can't be together." Cole's heart dropped. "Yeah, I guess." He said letting go. Sam watched outside the door. She felt so bad for Cole, on how many times, he confessed his love, they still can't be together. She sighed.  
  
Cole turned around to leave but then Phoebe pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. "But, maybe someday we can be together." She said while smiling. Cole was surprised and nodded with a smile on his face knowing that he and Phoebe could actually have a chance together. Sam saw this and snickered from behind the door. Phoebe heard her laugh and looked at the door and realized Sam was behind it.  
  
"SAM!" she screamed. Sam came from behind the door, realizing she had been caught. "Um, I have an explanation for this." She said. Phoebe crossed her arms. "Yes?" she asked. Sam sighed. "Ok, I don't. I'm sorry for spying. But it's not like you never did it. You said yourself that you used to spy on Mom and Dad when they had their romantic nights together." She said with a smile. Phoebe smiled knowing that she was right.  
  
"Ok, you win. But no more spying. If you have to spy, spy on Aunt Paige. She has a more interesting love life than I ever will." She muttered. Sam shrugged. "Cool. Ok. I guess I'm going to have to start on my homework. She said in a tone much similar to a robot's. "Of course, what if Aunt Paige catches me. Will I have to tell her?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. Phoebe sighed and gave her a dollar. "There are many secrets that should be kept of course. I'll see you Aunt Phoebe. And you Uncle Cole." She said as she winked at Cole. Cole smiled and winked back.  
  
Phoebe saw this and looked back and forth at the two. "Uh oh. I better go." Sam said as she ran out the door to her room. Phoebe looked at Cole. "Why do I think something suspicious is happening to you two?" she asked with a sly look on her face. Cole shrugged. " I don't know. Nothing's happening." He said as he was going to walk out the door. He gave Phoebe another kiss.  
  
"I'll be around." He said as he ran down the stairs. Phoebe watched him walk out of the door. After she heard the front door open and close she ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Paige and Piper sitting at the table talking. "Well, hello stranger." Piper said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Cole give you a little visit?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded. "Nothing really happened. I don't know. Maybe my feelings have been changing since what happened. Maybe we actually do have a chance of being together. I love him." She said. Piper took her hand. "He's a great guy Phoebe. He gave my daughter flowers. Leo doesn't even give me flowers! Well not all the time he doesn't. Hey! That's not fair!" she said, her contentness suddenly turning into anger.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah Phoebes. He's a great guy. He actually has changed A LOT over the years. You gotta admit. And he's gone real easy on the eyes too!" she said sarcastically. Phoebe laughed and punched her. "Well, I'm not really on the subject of love right now in my life." She said, giving a sigh. Piper smiled and put her hand on hers. "Don't worry Phoebe. We'll get through this together. Just like we always do."  
  
Paige put her hand on top of Piper's hand on top of Phoebe's hand. "Yeah. You know the spell. The power of three will set us free. Hehehehe." She said as they all held each other's hand. Sam and Leo looked at them from outside the door and smiled. They were both glad to know that they weren't actually fighting now. Sam ran upstairs.  
  
She switched on her computer and opened up her journal. She typed:  
  
"Well, school was ok. As usual, even though I practically had a heart attack last week, Ms. Hamburger (ms. Lemburger.) still gave me a freaking hard time with my midterms. Oh well. I actually didn't use my powers today at school. For once. Ha ha ha. Maybe I actually am leaning moral lessons from this witchcraft stuff. I still can't believe I died last week. Well, that was my first time, but I doubt it'll be my last. Judging from Mom's stories she died about 5 times so, since I am her daughter, I'm guessing I'll die about 8 times. I got another dollar from Aunt Phoebe. Ha. I have this whole jar on all these times I caught her doing stuff but, later on, I'll give it back to her eventually. It's funny, being in this whole secret life. I actually started thinking last night, like at school, anywhere outside the manor's walls, I am normal person with friends and algebra problems, but like, with my family, I'm a superwitch whitelighter girl who fights demons and can kick ass anytime I want! My life is so complicated, but I think I'll get used to it. I mean, Dad's an angel and Mom's a witch. What can I do?"  
  
THE END?  
  
A/N: And this is the end of my first charmed fic. I am planning to make more, don't really care if people don't review it. So whatever. Hope you people liked it! I'm thinking of making more with Sam in it so just sit tight. Ok. Cya. -TigerX 


End file.
